The Fight Tonight
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Jayden and Emily have an argument at night and thier children go investigate One-shot


**Hey**** there amigos del ciberespacio! ****This is a one-shot that I owe you guys for being away for a long time in the middle of 'Hi Jayden, Jayden, and Jayden' and well I hope you like this. So Jayden and Emily are arguing and their children are listening in on the conversation, and I'm not saying anymore. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you probably know that already. **

**Title: The Fight Tonight **

Jayden walked inside his house (**the dojo**). It was 10:38 p.m. and he felt guilty when he realized he didn't get a chance to say goodnight to his children. The 35 year old man walked into the kitchen to see his wife, Emily waiting for him. He knew she was going to be mad since this is at least the 5th time he came home late.

"Hey,"

Jayden sat down. "Hey; look I'm sorry I'm late…"

"Again" Emily added for him.

Jayden sighed "I'm really sorry, Emily"

"Jayden this is the 5th time you came home late, and didn't say goodnight to the kids; please tell me what is up."

"I had another case that came up."

"What was so important this time?"

"I had to interrogate a suspect."

"Why couldn't they find someone else to do it?"

"How in the world should I know?"

"I just don't get it; they used to let you come home on time before that woman became your partner."

"What does Dana have to do with anything?"

"Well she is your partner and you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Jayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Emily think he was flirting with his partner, Dana Wolfe while he was on the job? He remembered when he told Emily that he was getting a new partner who was a female. She wasn't mad, but she wasn't so thrilled about it either. All she did was say _'Oh, well that's nice'_ but he could tell she wasn't too happy about him having a female partner so he hugged her tight and told her not to worry because she was the only woman for him, but now she thinks he's flirting with his partner.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jayden's voice was slightly rising and so was Emily's

"Oh I don't know, that ever since she became your partner your job has became more important then your family."

"How can you say that?"

Emily stood up and yelled "BECASE THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE"

Jayden stood up also and whispered "Will you keep it down our children are asleep."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU WERE TOO LATE TO SAY GOODNIGHT TO THEM"

**Meanwhile…**

"_HOW WOULD YOU KNOW YOU WERE TOO LATE TO SAY GOODNIGHT TO THEM_"

The 9 year old boy, who looked a lot like Emily, woke up at the sound of his mother's voice. He threw the yellow sheets off of him and hopped out of bed. He ran a hand through his coffee brown hair as he walked to the door. He opened the door quietly and tiptoed to his sister's room.

The boy snuck into the room and climbed on his sister's bed. "Danielle" he whispered. The 10 year old girl did nothing. He gently shook her "Danielle, wake up." Nothing. The boy was getting aggravated so he hit her with a pillow. The girl that looked like Jayden shot up in her bed. Her waist length straight blond hair was coming out of it's ponytail. She rubbed her blue eyes so they can adjust in the dark. She sighed when she saw her little brother next to her. "This better be good, Nathan." She said.

"Mom and Dad are fighting down stairs." Nathan said. Danielle rolled her eyes. "All married couples fight once in a while, it's no big deal." Danielle said laying her head back on her pillow.

"Would you stop being such a know-it-all and come with me?" Nathan said as he dragged the annoyed girl out of bed.

Danielle smoothed out her red pajama shirt as she tiptoed downstairs with her brother. They hid behind the wall when they saw their parents arguing in the kitchen.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, EMILY?"

"I WANT YOU TO START COMING HOME ON TIME, THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU WITH THAT PARTNER OF YOURS."

The children looked at each other. "You see I told you" Nate whispered to Danielle.

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU? WHAT YOU DON'T TRUST ME ENOUGH TO HAVE A FEMALE PARTNER?"

"YOU'RE PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH, THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"YOU DO NOT TRUST ME, _THAT'S_ NOT FAIR."

"I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T TRUST YOU."

"WELL YOU'RE SURE AS HELL ACTING LIKE IT"

"Oh my god, you were right." Danielle said. Nate nodded and took a step back causing him to trip over his own feet and fall on the ground "Ouch" he exclaimed. Danielle took a second to help him up. When they turned around, they saw Jayden and Emily looking at them with skeptical looks on their faces. "Why are you guys out of bed?" Emily asked. "Well…um…we…uh" Nate stammered. "What he means to say is that we couldn't sleep." Danielle said bravely. Jayden and Emily looked at each other and sighed. "Come with us kids" Jayden said as they walked into the living room. Emily sat down on a chair, and Nate being a mama's boy didn't hesitate to sit on Emily's lap while Jayden and Danielle sat side by side on the couch. "Okay, now what's the matter?" Jayden asked. "For starters Nate dragged me out of bed 10 minutes ago." Danielle said. Nate glared at her. Emily looked at Nate. "You did? Well what's the matter?" she asked. Nate sighed and pouted at Emily. "I heard you and dad arguing." He said sadly. Jayden and Emily sent guilty looks at each other. "We're sorry little buddy, but all married couples fight once in a while." Jayden said. "You sound just like Danni." Nate said. Jayden and Emily laughed. Emily turned Nate around so he can look at her. "Your father and I will have some disagreements from time to time, but we love each other very much, and we love you two very much, nothing will ever change that." She said. "We love you guys too." Danielle said as Jayden hugged her. "So we're good?" Emily asked her two children. The soon to become red and yellow rangers nodded. "Okay then, let's get you guys back to bed." Jayden said.

As Jayden walked out of Danielle's room he bumped into Emily who was coming from Nathan's room. "I'm sorry, Emily, for coming home late." Jayden said. Emily smiled. 'And I'm sorry for badgering you about the whole female partner thing; you can say I was a tad jealous." Emily said. Jayden raised his eyebrow. Emily laughed "Oh don't give me that look Officer Shiba, you know you get jealous often too." Emily said. "That's because I love you too much." He said. Emily blushed. "The feeling is mutual." She said. "I promise I'll come home on time more if you promise not to freak about the whole female partner thing because as I said, you're the only woman for me Emily Shiba." Jayden said. Emily shook his hand. "Deal" she said before kissing him. Little did they know, Danielle and Nathan were making gagging faces from their bedroom doors.


End file.
